


Earth-20

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-20 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running low on inspiration for these different worlds so if there is a particular Earth I've written whose story you want me to add more to I'd be happy to take it into consideration. If so please leave the Earth's name listed in the comments below.

Leonard Snart is a genius, billionaire, philanthropist with his own tech company known as Snart Technologies. His sister is his usual assistant as he doesn’t trust much anyone else to help him out. But with Lisa out sick, he had to bring in a temp to fill her shoes. Hence the reason his desk is now covered in coffee by a clumsy blonde.

 

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Mr. Snart! I’ll clean it up right away!” Sara shouted as she saw the mess she had made when she tripped.

“It’s fine, not like I didn’t have these documents backed up to the server,” Leonard replied as he wiped up his now coffee-stained shirt with a napkin.

“Though I may need you to run some dry-cleaning for me,” he finished while standing up.

“Of course! Right away, Mr. Snart!” she said flustered as she started to remove his shirt before quickly realizing what she was doing.

“Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn’t realize! I wasn’t thinking! I-” she said before his hands were on her shoulders.

“It’s okay, Ms. Lance. Calm down. It’s fine,” he reassured her as she started to calm down.

“Oh God, this is not how I wanted my first day to go,” she groaned.

“If it helps, when my sister started her first day here she accidentally put all the outgoing mail into the incinerator,” he said as he continued to remove his shirt.

“Um sir you’re uh-” she tried to say.

“It’s fine, really. I always keep a spare here in case of an emergency. Believe me in a chaotic office building like this, this isn’t the first time someone’s spilled coffee on me. Besides, you’re not the first employee to see me without a shirt,” he responded handing her his shirt.

“Um, I’m not?”

“No, for the Fourth of July the company always throws a pool party at my mansion. Now if you can get that sent to the cleaners for me,” he said putting on a new shirt from his desk drawer.

“Of course. I'm on it.”

“And Ms. Lance,” he said as she was on her way out.

“Yes?” she turned to ask.

“Everyone’s first day is bad. You’re doing just fine.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said flashing him a smile as she left.

 

The next few days Sara actually managed to get the hang of the job and when Lisa was back to full health the boss’s pushy sister insisted that she keep the assistant job full time. Though neither she nor Leonard were really certain as to why that was. A few months into the job and Leonard and Sara were on a first name basis and started to hang out after work.

 

“Hey, Sara, you’re still coming to the Fourth of July pool party, right?” he asked her.

“Unless my mom insists that I spend Fourth of July with her I am.”

“Great. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Great. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Not right now but maybe later. But do you know if Ramon has those reports ready for the Vibe Project?”

“He’s still working on them. It is a lot of paperwork.”

“Right of course. That’s all I needed to know. Thank you, Sara.”

 

During the party Sara found herself having more fun than she ever did when she was a teenager which was saying something considering how much of a party girl she had been.

 

“You enjoying the party?” Leonard asked as he walked up to her at the bar he rented.

“I am. Nice choice of bar by the way. These cocktails are amazing.”

“Only the best for my coworkers. Cheers,” he said clinking his glass to hers.

“Cheers,” she said knocking back her drink, “I love this song! Care to dance, Leonard?”

“I know you love this song along with several other retro options which is why I tracked down the only DJ in town that plays this music. And to answer your question, yes, I would love to dance,” he said taking her by the hand to the dance floor.

 

Their hips swayed to the sounds of Captain and Tenille as Sara started humming along to the song with Leonard soon joining her. As they started getting lost in each other’s eyes they broke into a fit of laughter realizing how silly they must have seemed.

 

“Well, that was a nice dance. Care to join me in the pool?” he asked her.

“Well I didn’t wear this bathing suit for looking,” she replied.

“Too bad because you are quite the looker,” he said as he shamelessly ran his eyes up and down her figure.

“Didn’t know the boss was such a flirt,” she smirked.

“Believe me if I was flirting you’d know it,” he whispered into her ear with a low voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

 

Somehow, they got involved in a game of Marco Polo which ended when Leonard who was playing Marco got pinched on his ass by his playful assistant causing him to jump ten feet in the air.

 

“You’re supposed to be avoiding Marco not pinching him,” he informed her.

“Hey you’re not the only who’s a shameless flirt,” she winked at him.

“I’m not flirting,” he said grabbing her arm as she started to swim away pulling her toward him.

“Yet,” he finished while whispering in her ear.

 

As the sun started to go down they spent the rest of the evening knocking back drinks by the fire pit sharing stories of their lives.

 

“So your sister was married to a playboy billionaire who she didn’t even know for an entire weekend?” he asked trying to contain his laughter.

“Hey I’m telling you tequila can make people do some pretty crazy things. Though if she hadn’t met a guy with his own private jet they probably wouldn’t have wound up in Vegas,” Sara replied.

“That’s true. You know I’ve been to Vegas once with my friend Mick. Craziest. Week. Ever! I think I still have the photos in my room somewhere.”

“Don’t you mean weekend?”

“Nope. Week. Though it was supposed to be a weekend. Long story short we somehow made a detour to south of the border and woke up in the desert buck naked staring a rattlesnake in the face. And yes tequila was involved,” he said knocking back yet another drink.

“Okay I’ve got to see those photos. You have to show me, now!” she insisted as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

“Follow me,” he said taking her hand as he led her to his room.

 

Somehow, they wound up waking up the next morning in bed together completely bare and hungover like there was no tomorrow. Though they both could manage to recall bits and pieces of last night.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t flirting,” she said groggily as she woke up.

“Of course I was flirting. I was drunk. Didn’t think this would happen though. Not that I didn’t enjoy it,” he hummed in appreciation as he glanced over her body.

“Oh crap,” he muttered.

“What is it?”

“I think I just figured out why my sister let you keep her job.”

“That sneaky manipulative-”

“Watch it that’s still my sister.”

“Right. Do you want to get up?”

“No. You?”

“Not really, no.”

“So, let’s just lie here a little while. It’s definitely relaxing,” he said while rubbing her back inching his hand lower and lower.

“Don’t get any ideas.”

“Considering our current position I’d say I already had those ideas,” he said smugly.

“Very funny. You do make a good pillow though,” she muttered against his bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by a guest with the username of unicornsarereal.

Two days after the Fourth of July party it was time to get back to work and Sara couldn’t be more eager to be back in a professional setting.

 

“Sara, hi, I haven’t seen you since yesterday morning when you woke up in my bed. You haven’t returned my calls, my texts, emails. Is everything okay?” Leonard asked his assistant when she walked in that morning with his coffee.

“Everything is fine, sir. Is there anything you need me to do for you?”

“Well you can drop the sir considering we’re already on a first name basis. Especially after the party,” he smirked.

“I am certain I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Snart. Now is there anything you need me to do? File some paperwork, run an errand?”

“No, that’s um, that’s fine. You can go back to your desk if you want,” he replied realizing that she wanted to maintain their professional relationship.

“Of course, thank you sir,” she said as she excused herself from the room.

“Good morning, Ms. Snart,” Sara said to Lisa as she walked past her.

“Good morning, Ms. Lance,” Lisa replied with a smile.

“Sooo, how are you two doing?” Lisa asked her brother.

“Sara wants to pretend that night between us never happened and has gone back to addressing me as Mr. Snart. So you know, things are professional. As they should be,” he said with a strained smile.

“Lenny-”

“It was stupid to ever have crossed that line. I’m her boss, she’s my employee. We never should have slept together. It was completely unprofessional and-”

“And what you both have wanted practically since she started working here,” she said before Leonard opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t even try to deny it. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. You like her just as much as she likes you-” Lisa said, cutting Leonard off before he can say a word only to then be cut off herself.

“But she doesn’t like me like that! If she did she wouldn’t brush me off like she did.”

“Well maybe she’s just scared.”

“Scared? Scared of what?” he scoffed.

“I don’t know maybe of the kind of reputation she’d get for sleeping with the boss, jumping into a relationship so fast, her feelings in general. I don’t know Lenny, but I do know that she has feelings for you just as much as you have for her. And if you don’t believe me then why don’t you just ask her.”

“Because I already know her answer. She’d just tell me that her feelings for me are strictly professional and that the other night was a fluke. That she doesn’t feel any of what I feel for her. That what happened between us meant nothing to her at all and I’d be an idiot for thinking that-”

 

Suddenly someone cleared their throat from behind him cutting off his rant.

 

“Ahem. Uh, Ramon just dropped off some paperwork for that new project. I thought you might want it. I’m sorry for interrupting,” Sara explained as she handed him a file awkwardly.

“Oh no, it’s quite fine Sara. I was just on my way out,” Lisa said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

“I should go too,” Sara said as she tried to leave only to find the door was now locked.

“What the?!” Sara exclaimed while jiggling the door handle.

“Neither of you are leaving that room until you talk about how you feel,” Lisa informed them as she twirled the key on her finger from outside the office.

“That sneaky manipulative-” Leonard growled before taking a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry about this Sara I have no idea what’s gotten into her today.”

“I heard what you two were talking about.”

“Did you? How much of it did you hear?” he asked while avoiding eye contact.

“Everything from when you said ‘she doesn’t feel any of what I feel for her’ up to ‘I’d be an idiot for thinking’ and then I cut you off before you could finish your sentence. I’m sorry for interrupting by the way I just figured the longer you ranted the more embarrassed you’d be.”

“Well I’m already pretty embarrassed so I don’t know how much worse it could have been.”

“Oh, I see. But just out of curiosity what do you feel for me?”

“Um, I uh, I- Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?” he sputtered as he adjusted his collar.

“Leonard?”

“You know this tie is really tight. Like really, really tight. I should- I-” he sputtered before Sara took hold of his tie interrupting him and his inability to think.

 

She didn’t say a word as she readjusted his tie maintaining eye contact only hoping it would help calm him down. She wasn’t quite sure it was working as she could feel his heart pounding out of his chest under her hands. That was when they both noticed she had stopped fiddling with his tie and instead simply laid her hands upon his firm chest and broad shoulders just as he slowly started to settle his hands on her waist.

 

Neither of them was sure who leaned in first all they knew was that they had met halfway in a hot, searing kiss that was laced with passion. He moved his arms to wrap around her with one hand tangling in her golden locks so as to pull her closer. She gripped the lapels of his jacket pulling him down to her in order to deepen the kiss as much as was physically possible.

 

“Well you guys might not have talked but I think you’ve both made it pretty clear how you feel so you two are free to go,” Lisa informed them as she unlocked the door only to see that her words had gone completely ignored.

“I’ll uh just leave you both to it then. Carry on,” Lisa said as she excused herself from the room.

“Did you hear something?” Sara asked against Leonard’s lips.

“Hear what?” he replied while deepening their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my absolute favorite! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!


End file.
